La Mañana Después
by xHirondelle
Summary: Cada beso ha quedado marcado para siempre en su piel. — La mañana después de la primera noche de Edward y Bella en Isla Esme, tomado de la bonita escena de Bella frente a espejo.


**La Mañana Después**

Por un momento (sólo el más pequeño, un instante de vacilación que ni siquiera un vampiro podría detectar), apenas despierta, teme abrir los ojos. Teme que todo lo que ella recuerda con tanta claridad en su cabeza no sea nada más que un sueño provocado por los tristes deseos infantiles —algo absurdos, incluso— de una persona que ha leído demasiadas novelas románticas. Nunca ha sido de los humanos más valientes, y le aterra que esto pueda romperle el corazón, tan lleno de esperanzas.

El sentir la exquisita suavidad de unas sábanas de seda bajo las yemas de sus dedos —que sabe que no _pueden_ pertenecer a su cama— le impulsa (más por curiosidad que por otra cosa) a asomar aquellos ojos color chocolate por entre las pestañas, sólo para verificar que aquella no es su cama. A pesar de la desconcertante primera imagen que su mirada capta (¡Una lluvia de plumas!), todo regresa con tanta facilidad a ella que es como si nunca hubiera dormido en el intertanto y no puede evitar sonreír mientras atrapa entre las manos una diminuta pluma que vuela cerca. Como una niña, golpea el colchón con las manos y se deleita con el centenar que comienzan una danza en el aire, sólo para ella. Presa de aquel ensueño, se da todo el tiempo del mundo para detallar todo lo que le rodea, o lo que queda en pie.

La vista viaja desde la cabecera imposiblemente rota hasta los tenues rayos de sol que entran por la ventana, y todo parece tan absurdo, tan perfecto, que si Bella no hubiese sido la protagonista de aquella historia, seguramente se habría echado a reír, incluso a llorar. Con todo el tiempo del mundo (pues ahora le sobra) se levanta, sin tropezar ni una sola vez, y busca algo con que cubrirse; la desnudez no le incomoda, curiosamente, pero necesita algo que esconda su piel, algo que proteja las zonas que han sido acariciadas por las manos del más dulce de los ángeles. Nunca ha sido vanidosa, pero no se sorprende cuando —ya con una bata puesta— está buscando un espejo para cerciorarse de que todo esté _en orden_; jamás en la vida había experimentado la sensación de ser tan diferente sin haber cambiado ni siquiera un poco y, la verdad, es que se siente casi en éxtasis con ello.

Frente al espejo, algo temerosa («¿A que le temes, Bella?» Reclama algún sitio en su cabeza, ofendido), busca su reflejo y, al no encontrar nada 'fuera de lugar', una mezcla de alivio y diversión le embargan de pies a cabeza, permitiéndole seguir con un examen que va sólo para su propio deleite.

Para nadie más que ella.

Por instinto no hace más que mirar los ojos oscuros que le regresan la mirada casi sin parpadear, con la misma expresión escrutadora que ella imaginaba tener desde un principio, y no puede evitar que su mente vuele otra vez, ayudada por la profundidad del marrón casi negro —tan profundo que se puede leer todo en él, según ciertas opiniones— que tan atentamente le observa, aunque ni por asomo preste atención a lo que ve en realidad. Sus ojos se hallan perdidos (de nuevo, aunque probablemente nunca se hayan ido realmente de aquel foco de atención) en unos rasgos imposiblemente hermosos cuya perfección sólo mejora con la cercanía, tan íntima, tan sublime, que ella no sabe dónde termina uno y comienza el otro; por momentos no sabe cómo abarcar todo: La nívea tez pálida, la firme curva del hombro, los ojos de cálido topacio que le observan con una devoción infinita y abrumadora. Bella cierra los ojos, dejando que los otros sentidos le embarguen porque con uno no es suficiente —aunque tampoco serían suficientes cinco, piensa— y ni siquiera se fija cuando las manos trazan etéreos caminos por su cuello, llevándole a instantes donde, curiosa e increíblemente, él era quien estaba a su merced, recostado contra su cuello, activando cada terminación nerviosa con el simple hecho de respirar; en un trance que balanceaba la infinita felicidad con la repentina audacia, recuerda la suavidad de su cabello —más exquisito que la seda, tan dúctil como el agua— enredado entre los dedos a causa de las caricias otorgadas.

Entonces, ya la avalancha de imágenes no puede detenerse.

Bella pasa los dedos por sus labios, superada por sus propias reacciones, y de pronto Edward está en todos lados: besándole como nunca (aunque no puede comparar, curiosamente todas las sensaciones previas a la noche pasada han sido borradas por las caricias de su esposo), susurrando en su oído con aquella voz tan similar al terciopelo, pasando las manos por su piel y dejando rastros de frío mientras ella siente que se evapora en calor. Edward en sus labios, Edward en su mirada, Edward en cada pequeña súplica que brota de su garganta.

Edward, Edward, Edward…

Bella, en ese momento, es completamente feliz.


End file.
